


Prickly

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gender noncomforming jjong, little taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Jjongie's legs are NOT prickly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prickly

Kibum and Jonghyun had agreed to watch Jonghyun’s nephew for the weekend. They were both very excited to be cool uncles and spent Saturday at the zoo looking at the pandas with seven year old Taemin. They were all exhausted when they arrived home after the long day. Kibum set up Inside Out for Taemin while Jonghyun quickly showered. 

He pattered out of his bedroom wearing his one of his many worn crop tops and pajama shorts. He found Taemin sitting in Kibum’s lap in the living room. The taller man was putting all sorts of pretty clips in his hair, he was going through a phase where everything had to be sparkly. Jonghyun smiled fondly when Kibum looked up. He went and sat on the couch, excited to watch his favorite kid’s movie. As soon as he sat down, he felt a tiny hand stroking his leg. He heard a small voice, “Prickly prickly.”

“What is it Taem?”

“Uncle Jjongie you’re legs are prickly, like a cactus!” the boy squealed in delight.

“What?” Jonghyun asked in confusion.

“Your leg hair is pokey!” he insisted.

Jonghyun gasped, “Is not, I literally just shaved them 5 minutes ago!” He pulled a leg up to examine his shaving job closely. It was fine! It’s not his fault that he couldn’t get his legs completely smooth!

“Is too!” the young boy giggled.

“Taeminnie,” Jonghyun whined, “My legs are perfectly smooth!”

“Nooooooo,” Taemin said shaking his head insistently.

“Oh look Taem it’s Happiness, your favorite!” Kibum pointed to the tv, effectively distracting him. He turned around to look at a pouty Jonghyun. He leaned over and pecked on of his legs. “You’re legs are beautiful and perfectly shaved, don’t worry,” he reassured with a wink. He turned back to the boy on his lap, “Come on baby let’s sit on the couch with Uncle Jjongie.”

Taemin nodded and Kibum lifted him up and they plopped down on the couch. Taemin immediately scrambled out of Kibum’s arms to lay his head on his lap. Jonghyun leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks Bummie.”


End file.
